


Posterity

by pterosounds



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterosounds/pseuds/pterosounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura leaves the camera on. The first time is an accident. The second time is on purpose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posterity

The first time is an accident.

You simply forget to turn off your webcam after an update on the danger of the mycelium patches left behind by the giant mushrooms from first semester. Carmilla storms into the room, grumbling something about how she could teach her 19th century philosophy class better than her professor. You turn around to talk to her, but she has a better plan for your mouth. The kiss is rough and one of her hands is between your legs before you can even process it.

You're riding out your third orgasm when out of the corner of your eye, you catch the red light on the camera. A breathless laugh escapes your throat and you bury your face in the crook of Carmilla's neck. “Oh my god, all of that was recorded, Carm.”

“Are you serious?” Her head whips to turn to your computer and she pulls her fingers out of you (which you frown slightly at before you watch her hastily lick them clean. The sight sends a new rush of heat between your legs and you mentally sigh at yourself.) She turns the camera off and clicks through your folders until she gets to today's. She impatiently fast forwards through your report, her bottom lip drawn between her teeth and her eyes wide. She's still straddling your lap, and you wrap your arms around her waist, watching your footage zip by until the door opens and Carmilla enters.

She presses play.

There _is_ something about the idea of watching the two of you together that makes your heart race...

When you look up at her face, her pupils are blown wide, almost taking over her irises. “Y'know, if I had known this was something you were even remotely interested in, I would have suggested it much earlier.” You taunt her quietly, one of your hands sliding down her thigh, and then back up again.

She lets out a quiet snort and starts fast forwarding again. “Your back is turned to the camera for the first five minutes of this.” She grumbles something else under her breath and plays the video again at random intervals. “God damn it, all of this is at bad angles.” She mutters after sifting through all 18 minutes of... extra... footage.

“Well my apologies, I didn't realize you wanted a sex tape.” You joke. Well, half-joke.

She turns to you with an eyebrow quirked, but remains silent.

You raise your eyebrows in return, both of you somehow trying to broach this subject without actually having to say it out loud.

“Well,” Thank god she breaks the silence. “You are a fan of posterity, aren't you?”

You suppose that's as close as you are going to get. You nod.

So, the second time is very much on purpose.

This time, you both check the angle, and Carmilla's the one sitting in the chair. She taps out after you make her come four times. You press a gentle kiss to her lips as you settle yourself in her lap, and then reach forward for the mouse. “So... you wanna watch this through now, or wait?”

“I'm thinking now.” She purrs in your ear, which sends a tingle down your spine and in your gut. “What do you think of me fingering you while we watch?”

Your words catch in your mouth and you can't help the visible shudder that racks your body. “Yes.” You manage out after clearing your throat.

Blood rushes to your cheeks as Carmilla's hand folds over yours on the mouse and starts the footage from the beginning. It plays, and you turn your hand over to lace your fingers with hers as her free hand snakes down your stomach and under the waistband of your underwear, just as yours do the same to her on screen. You're some kind of next-level turned on right now and your mind is going at a hundred miles an hour as you watch with rapt attention. Sure, you're familiar with the lovely way Carmilla's features twist when you please her, but you've never seen it like this. You've never had that sight combined with the arch of her back and the flexing of her arm muscles as she grips your sides. Your hand tightens around hers as she slips a finger into you, and your moan harmonizes with one of hers coming through your speakers.

Your hips buck slightly and you close your eyes for a split second before remembering that there is a reason to keep them open. On the screen, you begin to kiss down her body, and your heart either stops beating all together or is going too fast to be able to discern any movement. “Oh my god.” You pant out as you watch her head dip between her legs.

“Yeah.” Is all Carmilla responds, and you tear your gaze away from the screen to look at her. Her mouth is slightly agape, her tongue pressed against the inside of her cheek. Despite the fact that she seems to have all of her focused on the screen, she is unrelenting in the pace of her strokes. Your gazes meet briefly and she adds another finger. You catch her smirk before your eyes squeeze shut and you adjust your hips to the addition. Your eyes shoot back open when you hear a sharp, whiny moan you almost forgot that Carmilla made. You hum quietly as she strokes your walls, going deep and hitting you in just the right spot. You lean your head back on her shoulder and look down your nose to the screen, watching your girlfriend come undone. The sight of her climaxing urges you closer to doing so yourself, and you take a deep breath as you feel a tightening in your core. You curse quietly and say Carmilla's name, rolling your hips in time with the waves than run through you.

The video isn't done though, and neither are you. “More, Carm.” You mumble.

“I wasn't planning on stopping, sweetheart.”

You smile and press a quick kiss to the corner of her jaw.

She takes her time, the climb to climax going slowly until there is only a minute left. Abruptly, she speeds up, her fingers circling your clit with masterful (and probably supernatural) skill and precision, making you come hard right before the video ends. You look at her through hooded eyes and give her a lazy smile, which she covers with a kiss.

“I think I might begin to enjoy your obsession with taping everything, buttercup.” She mumbles into your lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at carmunism.tumblr.com


End file.
